


Routine

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Canon Related, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Takuya's fault for being so damn pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is beta-read by ivenclaire.

There is something about the way Takuya shifts his weight from one foot to the other, how he casually shows his perfect waist, how his finger draws circles on the table absent-mindedly, how one hand moves through is hair lazily… that just drive Nakai crazy. C-R-A-Z-Y. In capital letters!

Why can’t he just go through his script like any other normal person does? Like Goro, for example, who always stares at it absent-mindedly. Like Shingo, who mostly eats while reading it. Or even Tsuyoshi who picks his nose. Whatever, they are all _normal_. It’s only Takuya who would do it like _that_. Like he was staring at an advertisement for a Host Club.

He leans back now, his tongue licking over his lips in high concentration while he flips a page. He is always doing that, going through the script again even after they are finished recording. Now he curls his nose a bit, eyes shining a little while a smile graces his lips.

“For Christ’s sake-“ Nakai breathes out. He can’t take it anymore. This dude is too much of everything, especially too much of pretty. “It’s just a Bistro episode. You drive me nuts.”

“Feel free to leave-“ Takuya answers like he hasn’t even heard the tension in Nakai’s voice.

“This is my changing room.” Nakai protests, pointing at the sign right in front of them with his name written on it.

Takuya merely smirks. There is this certain spark in his eyes, the one that Nakai hates and loves at the same time. “Well then,“ Takuya stops reading and puts his script into his bag before he waves a good-bye. “See you tomorrow.”

The words get basically stuck in Nakai’s mouth. _Tomorrow_ , when they have actually planned to go out for dinner _tonight_? Fucking tease, seriously. It’s only when Takuya’s smirk grows that he realizes he has actually said the last words out loud. With a sigh, Nakai drops down on the empty sofa, deciding to face and accept his defeat. “Stay,” he says and angles for a can of beer.

Takuya nods casually, puts his bag on the table and sits down next to Nakai now. When he offers Takuya his beer, the latter shrugs and takes a sip from it. For a while, they both keep silent before Takuya hands the can of beer back to Nakai and angles for his scripts yet again. Work comes first, always, but it’s okay. Takuya bites down on his lip now in high concentration before he parts them slightly.

Nakai grins. At least he has something to watch.


End file.
